


Lovesick

by pretty_mr_sanders (shipit)



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Physical Sickness, Soft Gore (kinda?), logicality - Freeform, throwing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 10:04:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12078867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipit/pseuds/pretty_mr_sanders
Summary: Love makes Patton physically sick.





	Lovesick

**Author's Note:**

> Check Tags for warnings

Patton wakes up feeling nauseous. He doesn’t know why- he only gets sick when Thomas is falling in love, but Thomas isn’t interested in anyone right now. There’s just something weird tying his stomach in knots in the most uncomfortable way. As much as he wants to lay in bed until it passes, he needs to make everyone breakfast, like he always does.

Somehow he drags himself out of bed and to the kitchen. Too sick and tired to worry about a large breakfast, he throws some bread in the toaster while cutting up some fruit. It should be light on his stomach, at least. Five minutes, if that, and he’s done.

“Breakfast!” he calls cheerfully.

Roman comes to the table first, ready for the day and bright eyes. Behind him trails Virgil. His eyes are still glazed over with sleep when Patton hands him a cup of coffee (two creams three sugars- he likes it sweet). Last is Logan. At first, Logan doesn’t look up from the book he’s reading, even when breakfast and black coffee is set in front of him. Patton serves himself a small portion before he sits down. No one really talks at first; Princey is busy cooing over his sleepy, silent boyfriend, and Logan has yet to set down the book.

“Astrophysics?” Patton asks, reading the title.

Finally, Logan bookmarks his page and looks up. “Yes. I find the subject fascinating. You see…” He launches into an explanation of the section he’s been reading, and Patton gets lost in the sound of Logan’s voice. All of it goes over his head anyways, really. “...Patton? Are you listening?”

“Yeah, sorry, I got lost in your voice.”

Logan smiles and Patton suddenly feels sick. He bolts from the table and makes it only a few steps before leaning over to throw up.. Except he doesn’t. All that comes out are a few pretty butterflies. His mouth fills with a gross, overly sweet taste.

“That’s… weird,” Virgil says. 

Unable to do anything but nod with how absolutely awful he still feels, Patton sinks to the floor. Everyone stares at him in concern, including Logan. When their eyes meet, he throws up again, more butterflies drifting into the air. Pat mumbles something about going to bed and stumbles back to his room. No one follows him.

As soon as he’s away from them all, he feels much better. By the time he gets back to his room, he feels more like he did this morning as opposed to how violently ill he just was. Just in case, he still puts pajamas back on and crawls under his covers to keep himself cozy. A snap of the fingers turns the TV in his room on and starts playing “Winnie the Pooh.” It’s reminiscent of what he does when one of the others isn’t feeling well.

“Pat?” Virgil says as he opens the bedroom door, balancing a tray in his hand. “I brought some breakfast if you’re up to it. Some toast. Ginger ale.”

“Thanks kiddo.”

Virgil walks over to Pat’s bed and sets the tray on the nightstand. “Logan and Roman are researching what happened, by the way. You’ll be okay before you know it.” He sits so he can easily play with Pat’s hair, smiling at the way he leans into the touch. Pat rarely allows anyone to comfort him, so this is a present surprise, even if it’s because he’s sick. 

Before he even knows he’s fallen asleep, Pat wakes up to Logan sitting on the edge of his bed and Roman sprawled out on his couch. Virgil moves his hand away from Pat’s hair.

“We’ve found the problem,” Logan says.

“Great! I don’t even care what it is, just tell me how I can get better, teach.” Roman and Logan exchange loaded looks, then both turn to Virgil. They’re leaving Pat out of the conversation, and he doesn’t like that. “What?”

Clearing his throat, Logan looks down at his fidgeting hands. “As the heart, you feel love very literally. When Thomas begins falling in love, you often become ill. The butterflies, though- that’s normally Virgil. The circumstances surrounding your sickness lead us to believe that it’s a physical reaction to falling in love.”

That makes sense to Patton, but he isn’t… oh. Oh. Everything makes sense, suddenly- the fact that he constantly yearns for Logan’s attention, how much he loves listening to Logan talk, how pink his cheeks get while his heart flutters when Logan compliments him- he’s in love. Really, really, head over heels in love. 

“That makes sense. How do I get better?”

“You have to, um,” Logan clears his throat, “Fall out of love, essentially. That, or find some way to tame your affections, typically through physical contact with the object of your desires. Kissing is the most effective way.”

Neither of those things are happening. Logan’s not the type for kissing, and Patton feels too deeply to simply let it go. If Pat admits who he likes, Logan will feel obligated to kiss him, and that just isn’t right. He can’t do that to him.

“We’re all more than happy to kiss you in order to alleviate your symptoms, so don’t be shy.”

“Besides, you never know, Dad. Maybe your crush likes you back.”

Virgil smirks and glances at Logan, telling Pat that he knows who he likes. His eyes say to go for it, but Patton’s still beyond hesitant. Ever dramatic, Roman stands up, huffs, and shoves Logan forward so that he falls on top of Patton. They just stare at each other. Patton kind of likes having Logan so warm and heavy and perfect against him, but Logan looks so uncomfortable and nervous. 

What Patton doesn’t expect is for Logan to press their mouths together. It’s not a perfect kiss, by any means. Logan’s lips are cold and the kiss is uncoordinated. More than anything, it’s uncalculated passion. At first the butterflies in his stomach flare up, but then they die down and he feels calm- happy, even. It’s something he can definitely get very used to. By the time they pull away, Virgil and Roman have snuck off, leaving them alone.

Logan clears his throat. “So,” he says.

“So.”

Uncomfortable silence stretches between them for a few seconds.

“Hey Lo? You wanna do that again?”

Neither of them can remember the last time Logan gave such an enthusiastic yes.

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always my tumblr is coincidentally also pretty-mr-sanders and I post writing there a lot soooo


End file.
